Journalism
by Priva
Summary: Hannibal's uncle hasn't been in town long, but he's already made trouble.


After going through his morning ritual-which included drinking a cup of tea,perusing the newspaper (delivered on his doorstep at 7 each morning), and checking his messages. There were several odd ones in his inbox.

Later he went to his uncle's house; his uncle had only recently moved to town.

"Hannibal!" Robert Lecter was a tall, lean man, with dark hair and a wide jaw.

He resembled Hannibal, so much so that, in the past, people would often mistake Robert for Hannibal's father. "Come in, come in."

It was hot inside. Hannibal removed his jacket. "I have questions."

"About the girl? The article."

Hannibal nodded.

"Nice girl. Said she was an online reporter. Bright, red hair. Very beautiful."

"Yes."

"What can I say," cried Robert with a laugh. "She gave me flattery and brought me an old vintage." He lifted his hands, palms forward, as if surrendering. "Those are my weaknesses."

"Have any of that left?" Hannibal asked with a small grin.

"Nope. Drank it _all_ yesterday." He rose. "But I've got something else, of course."

Minutes later the men were sitting on the veranda, leisurely sipping their glasses between smiles. But Robert knew Lecter well, and he knew the man was very irritated.

"It was our business, Robert," Lecter said, for he had never called him "Count," as he so wished, or even "Uncle." "Ours alone."

"What harm could it do, just to let people know," said Robert. He always spoke as if he were about to say something great; his voice would rise and rise, but never crescendoed. "Besides, the lady said it would get me quite a bit of publicity."

"You have plenty of devoted admirers," said Lecter.

"I could always use more," replied Robert. "One can never have too many admirers, Hannibal."

Lecter had an urge to cringe at the utterance of his name, but instead took a prolonged sip from his wineglass. "I get the feeling you had multiple motivations," he said. "Surely you knew that what she would print would have consequences-negative ones, on my part. She has a penchant for spinning the truth."

"I haven't even read it yet," said Robert. "But that lovely young lady assured me that it would only increase my successes."

"Your successes?"

"Yes, _my_ successes."

Hannibal poured himself a new glass and said, "I'll be asking for its removal shortly."

"She said it would be completely appropriate."

"It's libel," said Lecter. "The laws may not be cut-and-dry, but if our dear journalist refuses, I have a good attorney."

"What would _you _need an attorney for?"

"Potential liability, in the case of an unfortunate patient," responded Lecter, "But she's a very smart woman. I'm sure she's well-versed in many legal fields."

"Oh, she's a woman, is she?" said Robert. "Bet you've been sleeping with her."

Hannibal looked at him. "Whatever would give you such an idea?"

"You've always been so good with the ladies, haven't you?"

Hannibal tilted his head, waiting for him to continue.

"Murasaki told me everything. I told her I was coming to America and that I might see you, and she-she broke down into tears and told me all of it."

"It's over now, Robert. It's been over for well past 15 years."

"You never told me!"

"I regretted it deeply," he said, staring into his glass. "I was so young, then. I had such poor judgement."

"Oh, I don't blame _you_. You were barely a teenager." Robert refilled his glass. "I'm thinking about getting a divorce."

"Don't." Lecter took a long, slow sip from his drink. "She regrets it immensely."

"I'm sure she does," said Robert, "but if she did it once..."

"She was never one to repeat a mistake."

"Hm." He paused. "I'll see about the article, Hannibal."

"How is she doing these days?"

"She's well," said Robert.

"Does she still play?"

"Oh, yes," he said with a broad smile. "Oh, yes, and it's as lovely as it ever was."

Hannibal returned home. Retrieving the tablet from his bag, he went to the journalist's website, and viewed the front page.

HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL?

_ The intelligent and charming Count Robert Lecter, world-famous painter and uncle to our town's famous psychiatrist, has revealed to The Tattler a shocking family secret. _

He went down several paragraphs.

_ "Nobody knows for sure what happened that night," said Lecter, adding, "other than him, of course. And he won't tell me "All we know is that his family was killed, except his sister. Her face was eaten off. "The case was closed after two men were arrested for murder," Lecter said. "But they never did confess to cannibalism."_

_ According to reports, it wasn't until days after the murder took place that police discovered it had occurred. Could a small boy, traumatized and temporarily insane, have eaten his own sister's face in_

He stopped reading and closed the page in disgust. Shortly after, his phone began to ring.

"Yes. Ms. Lounds?"


End file.
